Seasons
by AngelShenanigans
Summary: Life with Luffy was far from routine, especially around the holidays. Every month was different and chaotic. So how does everyone cope and manage the overactive boy? Drabbles of what life would be like with Luffy! Modern-ishAU, bit of OOC, will include ALMOST every character. Monthly update (or less, depends)
1. Chapter 1: Summer: Fairs

**A/N:** Wow, I haven't updated anything in a LONG time lol but I promise I will... next week... for either this story or ARMS RACE!

Sorry I'm just having a tremendous writer's block for some reason and my friends are depressing the shit out of me... just waiting to get out of my city and fly to my vacation house!

**PEOPLE, PEOPLE, PEOPLE... be happy okay? This was 6,633 word I typed in two days. You have no idea how many previous ideas for a story I half way finished then deleted.**

Now, enough of me bitchin' and here ya go!

**REMEMBER!** **Review!**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day where the sun was shining brightly and people were outside hanging out. It was the afternoon and the sky was still a beautiful light blue with some clouds floating around and there was a cool breeze every now and then. Birds chirped and music could be heard from the fair nearby.<p>

"Sabo~ You're so slow!" Luffy whined. He was jumping up and down by the doorway while waiting for his two brothers to get their things together.

"The fair isn't going anywhere! They're scheduled to stay here for another day!" Sabo responded. He was putting on his shoes and double-checking that he had his keys and more importantly, his wallet.

"Yeah, but Nami's going to kill us if we're late," Luffy chimed.

"Yeah, yeah," Ace growled as he put on his boots and walked out the door.

The three were going out to the city's annual summer fair. Sadly, only Luffy was looking forward to going there. Sabo wanted to stay at home and finish the paperwork he received from his internship at the Revolutionary Dragon Corporation and Ace would've preferred going out with his friends from the Whitebeard Company, but Nami called earlier and forc- told them to get their asses down to the fair. They wished they could've declined but all three of them owed the witc- woman money for the damage repairs from destroying private and/or public property and also for the new air conditioner in their dorm room.

The two let out a tired sigh just thinking about Nami's blackmail.

"Why are you so excited?" Ace asked Luffy. All of them began their walk to the fair with Luffy bouncing around up front. "You do know **Nami** personally called us out."

"I know! But she told me that this year the fair's going to have more food and they're setting up new rides!" Luffy exclaimed. He was so ecstatic and was clapping like a little kid.

Sabo and Ace let out a frustrated sigh. How was it possible that the boy didn't mind Nami's calls? Usually when that woman called someone out, it was to make them do her dirty work and someone always ended up getting hurt.

After a somewhat long walk down a couple streets, they were greeted by a person in a cute yellow bird costume. It had stacks of flyers in its wing and it was waving with its other wing. The bird stuffed the papers in Sabo's hands and then moved away.

All three of them leaned in and looked at the flyer. In big bold letters it said, "WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL SUMMER FAIR! - hosted by Whitebeard Co." It had other information pertaining to what rides, good concession stands to go to, and a special surprise at six p.m.

"Isn't Whitebeard Company where your friends work?" Sabo asked while nudging the freckled faced boy. "Think they're here?"

"Probably…" Ace mumbled. "That old man that they call boss loves seeing his workers have 'fun' while working."

"You three are late!"

All three heads turned around and a long haired redhead in a teal tank top and jean shorts was standing there with her hands on their hips. She swatted the three of them on the head and then dragged them into the fair. She dumped them at a large concession stand that looked like a patio of a restaurant.

"Hello to you too, Nami," Sabo snarled.

"No time for greetings! I have a business to run!" she snapped. She took out an adorable orange octopus costume, a waiter's uniform, two unlit batons, a torch, and a bottle of sake. She wore a mischievous grin on her face as she looked down at the three boys sitting on the ground.

"W-what the hell is this?!" Ace exclaimed.

"I'm trying to make money here at my concession stand, the Orange Pinwheel!" Nami smiled sweetly. "And I need someone to help me promote it and we're short on staff." She gave the octopus suit to Luffy, the waiter's uniform to Sabo, and the two unlit torches and bottle of sake to Ace.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with these?!" Ace snapped.

"You're going to do a fire show, of course!" Nami exclaimed with glee.

"Why me?!" he snapped again.

"Well, you're quite the pyro because of the firework debacle you caused at your last part time… Plus do you think it would be responsible giving alcohol to an underage Luffy and allowing him to play with fire? He would look better skipping around and handing out flyers in this big cute suit!"

"Why not have Sabo play with fire?!"

"He's doesn't look like he's that great with fire and if you were the waiter, you'll scare away my precious customers and eat all the food!"

"But I don't want-."

"Don't make you remind you of the debt you're in," she smirked.

"Why you-!"

"Nami-chwan~!" A blond in a black suit swirled from the entrance to the fair to the four of them. No one knows how he was even able to see them from that distance (must be his woman radar). His eyes were in shapes of hearts and he had the largest grin in the world.

"Oh! Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed while zipping up the costume.

"What the hell are you in?" Sanji said while arching his one visible swirly eyebrow.

The blond was a renown chef who worked at the Baratie, an international five-star restaurant in the city. He was known for making heavenly delicious food from scratch and his over-the-top love for women. People that didn't know him usually thought he would be another rich snob who was always looking to make another Beli, however, he was serious when it came to food and he believed that money didn't matter if someone was starving.

"Hello Sanji-kun," Nami chirped. She pushed the man into the patio and then into the kitchen. "You're just in time! I need you to help me cook with the other chefs so we can sell more food!"

"Anything for you, my beautiful Nami-chwan!"

She looked back at the three brothers and then cocked her head to the side while smiling. "Why are you still here? WORK!"

"And what are you going to do?" Sabo asked curiously.

"Do what I do best. Count the money and bartend!" she said.

Although Nami was pretty rich, she actually worked as a bartender in the five-star New World Hotel. She was pretty well-known and even though her job didn't have that much authority, that was quite the opposite. Because her customers were usually politicians and other powerful people and were usually drunk, extorting information was incredibly easily, thus allowing her to blackmail them. She actually had a little black book **full** of secrets hidden somewhere. She was indeed scary but she didn't always abuse her power. Most of the things she gets through blackmail went to orphanages or her sister's orange farm.

"Now shoo!" she shouted.

The three obeyed and headed their separate ways. Sabo went inside the patio and started to serve the customers coming in, Ace went next to the entrance and created a ring around him before beginning his fire show, and Luffy wobbled around the fair while pushing flyers into peoples' arms and was in awe by the new rides.

Luffy was walking around while running up to different ride with his eyes sparkling in happiness. He couldn't wait to be finished with his 'job' and just have fun. He waited all year for the fair to come around and now it was here!

He stopped at a game where you had to shoot down targets. There was a crowd around one man that had a long Pinocchio-like nose and unruly curly hair. He was shooting down every target with ease.

"Sugoi!" children and adults gasped.

"Usopp!" Luffy shouted.

Once the crowd dispersed and the man received all the largest stuffed toys as rewards, he saw the octopus suited boy and his eyes lit up. "Oh, Luffy!"

Usopp was a weapons inventor who worked with the Galley-La Company. He was famous for his ridiculous lies and his amazing aim. Although he worked in arms, he liked to invent toys and other things that made people smile from time to time.

"What are you doing here?!" Luffy exclaimed while wrapping his arm, that was now a tentacle, around the other man's shoulder.

"I promised Kaya I would win her a dozen stuff toys since she's away on a business trip and couldn't make it," Usopp explained. He looked at Luffy from head to toe. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"Oh, Nami told me to pass out these flyers to attract costumers while wearing this suit! Sanji's cooking food and takoyaki!"

Usopp let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Should've known that woman would do something like that."

"Is any of the others around?" Luffy asked.

"I haven't seen anyone ye-," Usopp responded.

"Luffy! Usopp!" A little reindeer appeared in front of them with cotton candy in one hoof and a stick in the other. He jumped up and hugged Usopp's face.

"Hi Chopper!" they both greeted.

Chopper looked at Luffy and then shrieked. "OH MY…! DID AN OCTOPUS EAT LUFFY?! CALL A DOCTOR! A SURGEON! AN EXORCIS-!"

"Oi, oi. What does an exorcist have to do with this?" Usopp interrupted. He waved his hand in disbelief. "And that"- he pointed at the orange octopus-" is a costume. And you're a doctor!"

The reindeer let out a relieved sigh and plopped back on the ground.

The reindeer was a doctor that worked in the Sakura Drum Hospital. Animals and other abnormal creatures in the city wasn't uncommon. At first, it was a bit funny seeing the doctor reindeer running around and helping out in the hospital. He believed in helping out anyone who was sick, no matter rich or poor. He was kind and a bit weird just like his former mentor/idol, Dr. Hiluluk.

"Why are you here today?" Luffy asked.

"D. Kureha said that the Whitebeard Company wanted some doctors to set up tents in the fair just in case anyone gets hurt or a heatstroke," Chopper said. He took a bite of his pink cotton candy and smiled.

"Since we're all here, let's go on that!" Luffy shouted as he pointed at a red roller coaster with the name, Death's Road. It had an incredibly steep drop which led to three twists and then a loop, and then repeat the process a couple more times. The people who were on it at the moment were screaming mostly in fear instead of for fun.

Before Usopp or Chopper could deny his request or run away, Luffy grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them to the front of the line. The two were crying and pleading for a miracle where they ca disappear as Luffy skipped happily.

_Our prayers have been answered!_ Usopp and Chopper thought and smiled in relief when the employee told them they couldn't ride the roller coaster if they didn't have tickets and Chopper didn't pass the height requirement.

"Hey Luffy!"

A cyborg wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and a red speedo, carrying a bucket full of tools and wooden planks looked at the three and smiled. He lifted his black shades and then put down his things.

"Franky!" Usopp shouted. "I didn't know you were working today? Why didn't the company call me in?!"

Franky was also an inventor from the Galley-La Company, however, he worked as a shipwright. He also made other things and helped out the community with projects from time to time. He was very… eccentric but took his work seriously.

"Nah, Bakaberg told me to help out with the new rides and fix any malfunctioning rides. Favor for Whitebeard," Franky said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to ride the Death's Road but I don't have tickets and Chopper's not tall enough," Luffy sulked.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around the employee's shoulders and smiled. "Yo, let them on the ride! They're friends of mine and just send the bill to Iceberg from the Galley-La Company! SUPER!"

"B-b-but t-the tanuki-," the employee stammered.

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper snapped while turning into a human form.

"Look! He's tall enough now!" Luffy laughed while comparing heights with the requirement cardboard height.

"O-o-okay," the employee responded while allowing the three go through.

"YAHOO!" Luffy exclaimed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the other two cried as Luffy pushed them in the first row with him.

* * *

><p>Back at the Orange Pinwheel<p>

Ace gulped the bottle of sake then spit it out into the air with the lit torch in front of his lips. Fire came out like a flamethrower and the crowd around him gasped in awe. He twirled the baton that was lit on both ends in his other hand and then threw it up in the air and caught it. He breathed fire again and then lit up another baton. He started juggling the sticks while continuing to spit fire in the air. The audience "ohed" and "awed" in amazement. When he finally stopped, all the fire was put out and the crowd cheered.

"Mina! I hope you enjoyed the performance! Please come inside and try our food!" Nami shouted through a megaphone. "We have the famous Sanji himself in the kitchen cooking! And don't worry! Prices are cheap!"

Adults and children all murmured to each other and then made their way through the wooden gates. Crowds went in and sat down, anxiously waiting for their food. It didn't take long for a line to start forming outside of the fences.

"See, told you that you were perfect for this job, Ace," Nami teased.

Ace shot her a glare and was about to retort but someone clapping interrupted him and Nami walked back inside her mini restaurant.

"Wow, I always knew you were a pyro, yoi," said a man.

Ace turned around and a blond in a purple collared jacket and a redheaded pompadour haired man in all white was standing there.

"That was quite a show!" the pompadour haired man exclaimed.

"What are you two doing here, Thatch… Marco?" Ace asked monotonously. He leaned back against the fence and smiled.

"Oyaji told us to come check out the fair," said the pompadour head.

"I can understand why you're here Thatch, but why is Marco here?" Ace said while pointing at the blond. "Marco's too much of a spoil sport to hang out at a fun place like this."

Marco was just about to snap at him but Sabo got to him first.

"That's rude, Ace. Don't you remember Makino's lessons," Sabo said. He walked over and swatted Ace's head and received a growl in return. He turned towards the two men and smiled politely. "Hi, I'm Sabo, Ace's nii-san."

"Eh?!" Thatch exclaimed. "You guys look nothing alike! Or act anything alike!"

"You're older than Ace, yoi?" Marco asked.

"We're not brother's by blood but that doesn't matter… And for whose older… we never really made it clear but we just decided to keep it where we're both Luffy's nii-sans," Sabo responded.

"Luffy?" Thatch asked.

"Our otouto," the blond and the raven head said simultaneously.

"And where's he?"

"Look for an orange octopus and that'll be him," Sabo chimed.

"Is that supposed to be a code, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Nope, just look for the orange octopus… Why don't you guys come inside and eat with us?" Sabo offered. "Nami would love to have you guys here!"

"Oi! Nami's gonna slaughter us if we rest," Ace whispered while eyeing the said woman who was advertising the place at the top of the beach stand-like structure.

"We need a break and we already got her so much customers… I'm sure she'll be fine with it," Sabo whispered back.

Ace nodded and sneaked into the patio first.

"And you two can tell me all the embarrassing shit Ace has ever done so I can blackmail him and in return I'll tell you all his embarrassing secrets," Sabo winked at Marco and Thatch.

"Done~" they both agreed before walking into the patio, smirking.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the fair<p>

"N-n-no m-more," Usopp stuttered. He was lying on the floor with Chopper leaning on his shoulder. The two of them were on the verge of fainting and were still crying from their last experience with Luffy.

After they went on the Death's Road, twice, they moved on to the Tummy Turner, a ride that made you go six stories high and then made you go in a free fall. Next, they were dragged to a children ride called the Spinning Tea Cups, where the two thought would be safe. Boy were they wrong! Luffy spun their teacup like there there was no tomorrow. Despite Luffy's scrawny appearance, he had the strength of two bodybuilders. On that ride, Chopper almost flew out of his seat and ended up accidentally gripped on Usopp's now-bruised nose to stay alive and Usopp was smacked by Luffy's costume's tentacle because of the speed.

After that ride, Luffy pushed them to the Slide. This slide started 200 feet above ground and the three of them slid all the way down until they reached a ramp where they flew in midair and then hit a soft trampoline. Unfortunately, Chopper flew a bit too far because he changed to his human form last minute but he hit an over sized cotton candy machine full of fresh cotton candy so it wasn't all bad news.

Finally Luffy got hungry and ran to the nearest food concession stand. The two were finally allowed to take a break and catch their breaths and slow their heart rates. They couldn't feel happier. They were so happy their souls were sort of leaving their bodies.

"I'm back~" Luffy chimed. He chomped on his last stick of meat and let out a burp. "Let's go!"

Scratch that.

Chopper and Usopp quickly latched onto the nearest thing that was nailed to the ground but were still pulled away and in the process broke a pipe on a ride. They continued to reach out and grab anything they could to slow down their hyper friend.

"Luffy-san! What are you doing?"

Luffy quickly dropped Usopp's and Chopper's leg before shouting in glee. The two crying-slash-pleading-slash-terrified cowards on the floor looked up to only see a nine foot tall skeleton in a black coat and orange boa. That was the last straw. The two instantly let out a loud shriek and then fainted.

"Brook!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

Brook looked at the younger's outfit and stayed silent. He wasn't sure if he should say something but knowing Luffy, this wasn't the most unusual thing he's ever seen.

"Why are you here?" Luffy asked.

"I just finished performing one of my concerts! Yohohoho!" Brook exclaimed. He strummed a chord on his electric guitar. "The fans were so amazing and a lot more people showed up than I expected! It made my eyes pop out in surprise! Even though I have no eyes… SKULL JOKE! Yohohoho!"

"That's great!" Luffy exclaimed. "We're going back to Nami's restaurant thingy! Wanna come along?"

"Sure!" Brook exclaimed. After going on a year long tour, he was finally given a break by his managers. He loved playing his music and greeting his fans but everyone gets tired, even skeletons! "Do you think Nami-san will finally let me see her panties?"

Luffy let out a laugh and pushed the unconscious reindeer into the skeleton's arms. "You're a weirdo!"

The two walked back slowly to the concession stand while talking about their adventures over the past year. Luffy was surprised and in awe half of the time when Brook talked about singing in a weird cult island, meeting ghosts and zombies in another, and so on. The whole time Luffy wished he could visit all those places and bring friends (meaning Usopp, Chopper, and the rest of his crew) there.

A shiver ran up and down the unconscious two's backs.

When they reached the concession stand, it was swarming with people and there was a heavy aroma of fried takoyaki, shish kebabs, and other fried/grilled meats and sauces. Luffy and Brook's mouths watered and then they made a bee-line to the kitchen.

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted. He and Brook kicked open the door and raised both of their arms in the air. "Make me some takoyaki!"

"I want a chicken, steak, and beef shish kebab!" Brook shouted.

"I want double of what Brook gets!" Luffy screamed.

"Yeah!" Brook shouted.

"YEAH!" Luffy shouted.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN, YOU SHITTY BASTARDS!" Sanji snapped as he slapped the two of them out of the kitchen with frying pans. Both of them landed on the now awake Usopp and Chopper, hard. All four of them slid on the wooden floors from the force and slammed into an empty table. "SHUT UP AND WAIT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, IDIOTS!"

Luffy groaned as he recovered. He pouted as he walked back to the kitchen door. "But Sanji~ I'm hungry~!"

He disappeared inside the kitchen for a few seconds and the sounds of pots and pans dropping could be heard. Next, the kitchen door broke and Luffy came flying out with Sanji screaming, "DON'T STEAL THE FOOD! AND WAIT OUTSIDE!"

The boy flew across the patio and was heading straight for another table with two blonds, a redhead, and a raven-head (**I think you know who these people are**). The table had three high stacks of empty plates and the remanding spaces of the table had plates of food.

"WATCH OUT PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Luffy warned.

Marco flinched at the name and glared at the direction of the voice. Just as he was about to snap at whoever called him that ridiculous name, a giant orange octopus crashed into him and knocked him out of his chair.

"Gomen! Shihihihi~" Luffy shouted. He sat up but was still straddling the poor man. "But I did warn you to move pineapple head."

Thatch, Sabo, and Ace tried to hold in their laughter as they all thought about what Luffy called him. They all glanced at Marco's hair and then thought about how a pineapple looked like. And just like that they all bursted out laughing and smacking the table.

Marco shot daggers at the trio and then threw the octopus at them. Luffy latched onto Sabo's arm like a koala and Sabo just patted his head.

Marco got up and patted the dust off his pants. He was pissed. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Luffy!"

"Ace, yoi!" Marco spat. "Who's this kid?!"

"He's"- laugh-"my younger"- laugh-" brother," Ace managed to say as he held onto his stomach and leaned on Thatch for support.

_They were serious about the octopus_, Thatch thought to himself as he recovered from his laughter.

Luffy got off of Sabo's arm and gave Marco his trademark grin. He bowed 45 degrees and chimed, "nice to meet you, pineapple-."

"MARCO! MY NAME IS FUCKING MARCO!" Marco snapped.

"Nice to meet you fucking Marco," Luffy said. The three laughed even harder and Ace was dying on the floor. Marco's face turned red with embarrassment and anger and he was ready to strangle the kid. "What a weird name! I wonder why your parents named you that… I wonder what they were doing-."

"MARCO IS MY NAME, YOU IDIOT!" he snapped again. Thatch quickly held his friend back when he took a step forward and looked like he was going to punch the kid.

"I like this kid!" Thatch gasped while wiping the tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh~ That makes more sense!" Luffy exclaimed to himself. He let out a laugh and then crossed his tentacle arms. "Imagine someone actually naming their child fucking Marco. How funny would-."

He was interrupted by a punch on the head and the laughter from Sabo and Ace was also interrupted by a certain female redhead. All three of them were crouching on the floor while holding their bruised heads. Behind them was a fuming Nami with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked politely while holding her fist up. "And Luffy… who's fucking who?"

"N-n-nothing" Ace and Sabo said while Luffy stuttered, "n-n-no one."

"Exactly!" Nami shouted giving the trio another row of punches to the head. "Go!"

"You want us to have sex?!" Luffy gasped.

Nami kicked him in the face and Luffy flew ten feet back and slid on the ground. "Go and pass out flyers!" She turned around and looked at the last two standing. "You have people to tend to Sabo! And you!"- she jabbed her finger at Ace's chest-" I'm letting you play with fire, pyro, so go and play with fire!"

"I'm not a pyro, you devi-!" Ace snapped.

"Huh?" Nami asked sweetly. Oh, she was just begging for Ace to give her another reason to punch him.

"Woo~ I make fire! Burn!" Ace chimed. He picked up his batons and lit them on fire. He started dancing like an idiot and swaying around until Nami turned around. And every time the woman wasn't facing him, he would spit out venomous words and curse her.

"But Nami~ I'm hungry!" Luffy whined as he crawled back to the crowd of people.

"Work comes first!" Nami snapped. Just as she was going to punch some sense into the boy, he pushed Sabo in front of him to take the hit. Sabo flew over the fence around the concession stand and slammed into Ace, who accidentally spat out the sake in his mouth and onto the lit torch. The fire was spewed out and almost burned Marco's face, if it wasn't for his fast reflexes.

"LUFFY!" the three of them snapped. They punched the younger one's head while Ace was hold him by his costume's upper tentacle and shaking him.

"Luffy?" a lady asked. She had long black hair that reached her waist and she was wearing a dark teal dress with aviators on top of her head. She was also carrying a small black knapsack and a book in one hand. Next to her was Franky who was looking at everyone with confusion.

"Hi Robin," Luffy said weakly.

"Robin!" Nami greeted. She stepped over the boys and hugged the older woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Exploring. I've always heard about this fair but I never really got the chance to actually go inside," Robin smiled. She glanced at the shattered plates on the floor, dirtied table, tipped over chairs, and the food-stained floor. "You all look like you're having fun."

"Yep! But Nami won't let us eat~" Luffy whined.

Before Nami can snap at him again, a greenette came in and greeted all of them. He was wearing a navy muscle tee, had three katanas strapped to his waist, and his left eye had a vertical scar.

"Yo," Zoro greeted.

"Where the hell were you?!" Nami snapped. She pointed at the purple, orange sky and then back at the greenette. "I told you to get here two hours ago when the sun was still up!"

"I got lost."

Robin and Chopper giggle, Brook "yohohoho-ed", Usopp and Luffy laughed like creepy idiots while calling Zoro a dumbass and then getting smacked by him, and Nami and Franky let out a sigh.

"Since this is turning into more and more like a reunion, might as well sit down and catch up," Nami sighed. She let out another sigh and then grabbed a clean chair to sit on.

Luffy shouted in glee and everyone else smiled and completely forgot about the mess the boy made. Everyone grabbed a chair and sat around the round table. Nami left when Luffy and the other boys decided to play with the chopsticks (**stick em up your nose~**) and act like toddlers on a sugar high. She stated that she didn't want to catch their stupidity and she was going to tell Sanji to whip something up for all of them right.

Costumers were beginning to leave as the sky began to turn navy. Honestly, many left because of the noises the group was making and the flying furniture/plates.

Lights from rides and street lamps began to flicker on and light up the fair. Dozens of colorful glowing lights flew around the fair. Despite the time, there was still a lot of people and all of the rides were still open.

When food finally arrived to the table via Sanji, Ace and Luffy dived in and took everything before anyone could even reach for a piece. They were stuffing their mouths and everyone slapped them for hogging.

It wasn't long before another few platters of food came but this time everyone was smart enough to tie the two raven haired boys up before the platter was settled on the table. People actually got to eat and enjoy the food while the tied up two squirmed in their restraints and scolded everyone who wouldn't feed or release them.

After an hour of eating, fighting for food, scolding for eating like cavemen, and laughing at each other for being idiots, dinner was finished. Sanji was somewhat tired while the rest of the chefs in the kitchen were knocked out from cooking for two black holes that were supposed to be stomachs.

"Mina!" Luffy exclaimed as he ate the last piece of meat. "Let's go on the rides!"

"HELL NO!" Usopp and Chopper shrieked.

Everyone else just looked at each other and shrug. They didn't really see that much harm in enjoying themselves, especially after seeing that most of the rides were safe and for children

"I'm in!" Ace said.

"Same here," Sabo agreed.

"Why not?" Robin smiled.

Everyone started to agree with each other and then they all headed out of the concession stand with Luffy leading the way to whatever ride. Usopp and Chopper were forcefully dragged away by Luffy, again.

First, the whole group went to game booths. Many of the owners thought they could swindle their money since most of the games were rigged but in the end, the group ended up winning every prize and paying less than the original price.

Afterwards, they all carried their enormous stuffed dolls around the fair while looking for the next fun thing to do. However, Marco, Franky, and Zoro deemed it bothersome to carry the stuffed toys and gave them away to children passing by while Sanji just gave all his prizes to Nami and/or Robin.

"Luffy! Don't get lost!" Nami warned. Luffy was running around and going to every stand in his sight to pry or play. The woman let out a sigh and wondered if her words even slightly reached his head. She looked at the group she was with and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Mina~ Why don't we make our time here interesting?"

Everyone looked at her in confusion and a little bit of interest.

"To make this night more entertaining, I'll give you a clean slate, absolutely free from my blackmail, if and **only** if you survive all Luffy's requests from now until 10 o'clock, when the fair closes," Nami chimed.

"Free? Meaning debts too?!" Zoro exclaimed.

"What's in it for us?" Robin asked while pointing at Franky, Thatch, Marco, and Brook.

Nami put her finger on her chin. Those four were pretty much the only ones that didn't actually owe her money. Damn. But she did know most of their desires. LIGHTBULB~

"For Brook… ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll let you see my panties," Nami sighed. She felt a part of her die as Brook's and Sanji's nose gushed out blood. _But I'll probably just go to a store and buy an unworn one for him_, Nami nodded to herself.

"And for Franky…" she smirked. She took out her phone and after a minute of typing in twenty different passwords, she smiled brightly. "Kiwi and Mozu told me a very interesting story about you when they came in the bar for ladies' night. They said that there was this one time they mixed your cola with whiskey, vodka, and Everclear and five minutes later, you were completely drunk. You stripped off your clothes and ran to the docks where all the Galley-La Co. workers were and started sing What Does the Fox Say by Ylvis." She flashed him her phone's screen and the play button was cover Franky's ass. "Would you like me to freshen your mem-?"

"O-KAY!" Franky shouted. His cheeks were flushed and he quickly shooed her phone away from other peoples' sight. "I'LL PLAY!"

"And well… for you guys," Nami said while looking at a smiling Robin, a tired-looking Marco, and an impressed Thatch. "Well, I guess you guys don't have to participate if you don't want to."

"Nah, I'll join!" Thatch exclaimed. He wrapped his arm around Marco's neck and gave a large grin. "I have to make this party popper join the fun instead of moping!"

"Doesn't look like I'll have much of a choice since I'll just be dragged with him," Marco said while rolling his eyes.

"I'll play too. Seems like fun," Robin smiled.

"Yosh!" Nami exclaimed. "First one to back out has to give me more blackmail information about themselves **and** serve Luffy for a day. Meaning food expenses and damage expenses."

Everyone's heart froze. Damage expenses weren't as harsh but **food expenses**?! Luffy had an endless hole for a stomach. For breakfast, he could clean out an all-you-can-eat buffet and then have a snack, meaning probably two tons of rice crackers. The money in their bank accounts will be gone at the end of the day!

"How about you?" Usopp asked. "What if you lose?"

"Who said I was playing?" Nami questioned back.

"That's unfair!" Ace sneered.

"Well, you guys have nothing on me~" she chimed.

"Why do we have-!" Sabo snapped.

"Mina!" Luffy interrupted. He took Sabo's and Ace's arm and dragged them to a ride. The rest followed behind, moping about the game that Nami just created. Luffy stopped in front of a circle that was at least three hundred feet tall. There was trolley like car sitting in front of the ticket booth. "Let's go on that!"

Everyone's eyes widened in horror.

"I'll take care of the tickets, Luffy~" Nami chimed. "Just get **everybody** in the trolley first. And I'll watch your stuff~"

Luffy giggled and then pushed everyone in before anyone could run away or deny his request. He pushed everyone into the somewhat big cart and locked the door behind him.

"L-L-Luffy!" Sabo stuttered.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Usopp, Brook, and Chopper screamed.

"Are you backing out?" Nami sung. "Food expenses~"

The three of them froze and then looked at each other.

"I-i-it'll b-be okay," Usopp said, but it sounded more like a question. "T-the ride shouldn't be that long. It'll be over in no time and we'll make it!"

"Y-y-yeah!" Brook and Chopper shouted. Brook quickly strapped in an empty seat with Usopp while Chopper sat with Zoro.

"Keep your hands and feet in the trolley at all times," said a robotic voice.

"Bye, bye~" Nami chimed while giving a mini wave.

"Threetwoone!"

The ride went from zero to a hundred in a split second and they were off to the top of the circle. Everyone was screaming their asses off except for Robin, who had her usual smile, Zoro, because Chopper was hugging his face with a death grip, and Luffy, who was laughing the whole way up. At the top, they all hung upside down for ten seconds. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were crying their eyes out and repeating "no" rapidly. And then gravity did its job when the trolley leaned a bit more forward, sending the cart back to where it originally started. The trolley went around the circle three more times, without pausing, and then it was finally over.

Everyone stumbled out of the trolley and Usopp's legs gave out and fainted once he reached Nami. Zoro was still busy trying to pry Chopper off of his face, Sanji was shakily trying to light his new cigarette, Franky was trying to catch his breath, Brook's soul was trying to leave his body, Marco and Thatch were holding onto each other for support, Ace was trying to pry Sabo's hands off the window frame and get him to snap out of his terrified trance, Robin walked out happily, and Luffy was still laughing and clapping.

"THAT WAS SO FUN!" Luffy exclaimed. "LET'S GO TO ANOTHER ONE!"

He started dragging everyone to a roller coaster and pushed everyone into a seat, strapping them in also. When Usopp came to and Chopper finally relaxed, they looked around them and then shrieked. They were back where they started. They were back, strapped, and ready to take off on the Death's door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chopper and Usopp screeched.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

After riding the Death's Door, Luffy ran to the flying swings which looked boring. Nami actually joined Robin in this ride thinking it was safe enough but it turned out to be quite dangerous. Halfway through the ride, the swings malfunctioned and the speed went insane. Brook flew out of his seat and landed in a ball pit where children were playing. Let's just say their childhood fun was forever ruined and dreams wer haunted.

The whole group kept going and agreeing to Luffy's demands. They went to the Spinning Tea Cups where Zoro suffered a whiplash injury because of Luffy, then to the Ferris Wheel where Sanji almost fell out of the cart because he was trying to get a glimpse of Nami's breasts, then to the carousel where Chopper got knocked out when the ride started before he could get on a horse, and so on.

In the end, everyone lost because let's face it, Luffy's choices for rides caused one or more of them to sustain an injury, including Robin, Nami, Thatch, and Marco. Everyone went home with scratches and bruises before 10 o'clock.

Whoever said fairs were totally safe can go die was the only thought in everyone's mind.

Oh and to make things more depressing for everyone, the next day, Luffy emptied everyone's wallets.

* * *

><p>THINK ABOUT THIS AND PUT YOUR OPINION IN THE REVIEWS! : Which hurts more? Nami's punches or Garp's Fist of Love?<p>

**PS: check out this pic of Luffy my friend drew for this chapter - ** whenhipposcanfly. tumblr post/93825902887/aw


	2. Chapter 2: Summer: Superstore Wars

**A/N:** OKAY! Yeah I know I updated late but I'm on vacation time and can barely type. Relatives keep bitching and telling me to get off my electronics. It sucks~ oh well, I'll just hide in the bathroom and type LOL

**PS... REVIEWS! Give me some reviews and it'll motivate me to work more and faster!**

**P.P.S! My friend drew a picture of Luffy for me for the first chapter! Check it out - ** whenhipposcanfly. tumblr post/93825902887/aw

* * *

><p>Luffy, Sabo, and Ace were outside in the park eating steamed buns while sitting on an empty black bench. After going to five different malls, with Nami leading the way, and carrying over twenty bags, each, back to Nami's condo, they deserved a rest. Luffy was still a bouncing ball of energy even though he was carrying one hundred pound bags and walking over five miles, Ace was sleeping with his head thrown back and drool escaping the corner of his mouth as he snored, and Sabo was nodding off while slapping Luffy's hand from time to time when he tried to steal his steamed bun.<p>

Luffy got up after finishing the rest of his buns (and Ace's) and started to run around the empty playground and swinging upside down on the monkey bars.

"How does he still have energy?" Sabo murmured to himself.

He felt a droplet of water hit his nose and glared at Ace, thinking his drool got on him, but then another droplet hit his eyelids. It wasn't long before a whole bunch of water poured down onto his and Ace's face and made them run to the nearest place for shelter, which was a superstore.

Luffy let out a relieved sigh. "Thought we were going to die out there!"

The three were trying to catch their breaths and have their minds catch up to their physical state. When they settled, they started to wander around the store and gasping at the size of the interior. There were rows of aisles with different things on the shelves ranging from food to furniture to clothing.

Luffy's nose twitched and drool started to escape his mouth. He started running toward the aroma of food and Ace and Sabo had to sprint just to keep up. Luffy stopped in front of a cart where there was a man making fried rice and giving out free samples. Luffy instantly jumped to the table, pushing customers aside, and ate all the samples.

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo scolded. They smacked the back of their younger brother's head and dragged him to the side.

"What are you doing?!" Sabo scolded.

"I'm hungry~" Luffy whined.

"That doesn't mean you push everyone aside and take everything!" Sabo snapped. "Right Ace?"

"Yeah!" Ace scolded. "At least save some for your brother!"

Sabo swatted the older's head and then pinched the bridge of his nose. How was it that he was the only one with manners and a mind that wasn't clouded by food?

"Let's go somewhere else before we get kicked out for running over and tackling the customers," Sabo sighed.

Ace took four free samples and Luffy took six more free samples before they were forcefully dragged away by Sabo to another aisle. They were in the toys area and Luffy was basically playing with everything.

Luffy disappeared for a second and then popped back with three paintball-like guns. He pointed it at his two older brothers and gave a mischievous grin. "Sabo~ Ace~"

"What the-?!" Ace gasped. He tried to dodge the paintball that was speeding towards him by running down the aisle and trying to dive to the next section, however, the 'bullet' still got him on the back.

"Luf-!" Sabo scolded. Before he could finish, a paintball hit his chest.

Both older guys expected excruciating pain and bruises that would stay for weeks, but they felt nothing but a tiny tap. Ace walked back over to Sabo and they looked at Luffy in confusion.

"Got you!" Luffy laughed. The other two swatted his head. Ace started shaking Luffy by the collar and Sabo snatched the guns out of his hands.

"What are these?" Sabo asked.

"I don't know," Luffy shrugged. "I think they're called Color Guns!"

"You stained the back of my shirt, Luffy!" Ace snapped. He turned around and his white shirt was stained with a neon blue splat.

"Shihihi~ Sorry~" the younger chimed.

Sabo had to pry Ace off of Luffy before the older could get his hands around his neck. In the process, Ace grabbed one of the guns and shot Luffy's forehead. There was a large neon orange splat that stained a bit of his black hair, his upper eyelids, and half of his eyebrows.

Ace tried holding back his laugh but then just bursted. He was holding his stomach and pointing at his younger brother's face.

Luffy's cheeks were flushed with anger and embarrassment. He quickly snatched one of the guns from Sabo's hands and shot another 'bullet' at Ace, staining his cheek neon blue.

The two began to shoot each other but they both kept missing. Sabo tried stopping them by stepping in and trying to hold the guns. However, just as he stepped in, a 'bullet' from both sides hit his cheeks. His left eye twitched as he heard the other two laughing at him and in a flash, he shot both of his brothers before running to a different aisle.

"Person with the most splats loses!" Sabo shouted.

"And what does the winner get?" Ace asked nonchalantly. He didn't really care for an all-out war if there wasn't a worthy reward.

"… The losers have to do the winner's blackmail jobs that Nami assigns," Sabo said.

"Shihihi! **And** the loser has to serve the other two winners to the Baratie for a week!" Luffy shouted.

Sabo and Ace shivered and both thought there was no way they were going to allow Luffy to win.

"Che! I'm gonna make you do all of Nami's blackmail!" Ace shouted.

"Deal?" Luffy asked.

"Deal!" the other two shouted.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"THIS IS WAR!" all three shouted simultaneously.

They all disappeared to the far corners of the store, laughing and hiding from employees and each other.

Sabo hid at the book section, knowing perfectly well that the other two weren't going to be near this aisle. After five minutes of waiting, he 'stealthily' started to walk to the food aisles by hiding behind (and freaking out) some customers and picking up random items and pretending to be a customer.

When he got there, he hid behind a cutout of a mermaid holding chocolates. He spotted Luffy who was holding his gun in one hand and in the other, he was taking samples from six different carts. He was skipping happily as he chewed the different cooked meats and his guard was down. Perfect.

Sabo aimed the gun at the boy but couldn't decide if he should go for another splat on his head, a splat on his chest, or a splat on his arm. He shrugged and closed his eyes before pulling the trigger.

There was three loud splats and then a whimper. Sabo opened his eyes and a neon green and orange splat stained the younger's wrist. Luffy was whimpering at the sight of the dropped food and then he glared around trying to find Ace and Sabo.

Ace was hiding behind the partly condensed, open refrigerator door and was laughing. He quickly wrote "Got you!" on the condensed glass before he scurried away.

Luffy spotted Sabo hiding behind the cutout and shot his shoulder before the older could run away.

Luffy started to run after Ace and Sabo ran after Luffy. The three of them stopped at the electronics section. They were surrounded by plasma screen TVs, laptops, tablets, gaming devices, and so on.

"This is our 17 inch laptop. We **just** got it into stores and the resolution is phenomenal! The pictures on the screen look 3D and it looks like it's going to pop out at you!" an employee said. The employee was trying to sell a $1000 laptop to a couple. "Like SPLA-!"

Suddenly a neon orange, blue, and green splat hit the screen scaring the employee but impressing the couple. The employee turned around to only see Ace, Sabo, and Luffy running after each other and shooting without aim. The 'bullet' hit the new TVs and other expensive electronics.

The three continued running as they continued to pull the trigger rhythmically. Eventually, they all split from each other and hid behind the electronics.

"You might as well come out Luffy 'cuz you're gonna lose!" Ace taunted behind a counter holding TVs.

"Shut up baka Ace!" Luffy spat.

Sabo was hiding behind a 50 inch TV and loading more 'bullets' into his gun. He then aimed it at his two brothers who were still bickering. "Both of you should give up!" He then pulled the trigger and a green splat appeared on their cheeks.

"Sabo! That's not fair!" Luffy complained. He unconsciously stood up from his hiding spot earning him multiple splats on his body.

Five minutes past after Luffy got shot and he and Sabo couldn't find Ace. The other raven head completely disappeared but before Luffy and Sabo decided to leave, Ace's freckled cheeks and nose popped up on all the TV screens, scaring the two of them.

"Muhahaha!" he shouted. His voice boomed through the speakers on every TV. "I'm going to win this and there's nothing you can do about it since you can't find me!"

Although Sabo and Luffy were on the opposite sides of each other, their eyes were twitching in anger at the taunts.

Sabo turned at a corner and found Ace looking at a camera and speaking through a microphone. His gun was leaning against a small counter and his ass was in the air as he looked into the camera. Suddenly a lost and confused Luffy appeared on the the opposite of Sabo and when he spotted the blond, he pointed and was ready to shoot.

"_Shoot him_!" Sabo mouthed while pointing at Ace's ass.

He was flailing his arms everywhere and repeatedly mouthing shoot him. Luffy just responded by flailing his arms everywhere and mouthing about how Sabo hit his cheek earlier. In a customer' or employee's prospective from afar, the two looked like high, headless chickens silently squawking at each other. In the end, the boy finally agreed with the blond and gave his trademark smile.

Both of them aimed their guns at Ace and then pulled the trigger until they used up almost two-thirds of their 'bullets'. Ace turned around and was greeted by a neon blue and green splat in his face. He was steaming with anger. The colors were dripping off his eyelids, making it look like smeared colorful mascara after somebody cried, his butt was stained green, and his shirt was barely white.

He jumped up and ran after Luffy and Sabo followed just to make sure Ace didn't somehow get his hands on a real weapon. They ran everywhere with Luffy giggling as he tried to stay out of Ace's reach.

They ran inside the mini aquarium and the clean, Windex wiped tanks were stained with colors within seconds, fish in the different sized tanks fled to the back of the plastic decorations, and almost every customer fled the scene.

Luffy finally stopped when his path was blocked by a huge fish tank that contained a whole bunch of tropical saltwater fish.

"Sabo~ Help me!" Luffy plead. "Ace is going to murder me!"

Sabo smiled and shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know~ We do have a deal after all."

Ace smirked and started shooting the younger who was trying to dodge as much as he can. Luffy was pouting and yelling at Ace to stop, but Ace was showing absolutely no mercy. In the end, Luffy tried climbing over the tank to get away, however, the tank's water began to swish back and forth and started to lean back.

Sabo and Ace immediately pulled the boy off of the dangerous glass that was waiting to break but as Luffy was dragged back down, so was the tank. The whole tank flipped over and the water soaked all three of them. Fishes were flopping all over the now wet floors and the salt water created swirly messes of colors on the floor and their clothing.

It was obvious what happened next. They got kicked out of the superstore. Thanks to Sabo's persuasion, they didn't have to pay for any damages since nothing actually broke and the fishes were saved.

"I swear… that is like the sixth store we have gotten kicked out of," Sabo huffed as he squeezed the excess water out of his shirt.

They all started to head home, dripping wet, and walking silently. If it didn't rain earlier, everyone on the streets would've stared at them in curiosity. It finally stopped raining just before the three were kicked out and the sun started to peek out of the dark clouds.

"So… who won?" Luffy asked.

"No one," Ace said. He pointed at all three of their clothing. "The water pretty much washed away all the colors."

"What?!" Luffy exclaimed. "I obviously won!"

"You were being shot by Ace… mercilessly, last time I checked," Sabo said.

"So?!" Luffy shouted. He pointed at the end of Ace's shirt. "He still has color on his shirt! He loses!"

"And you have colors stained in your hair and pants!" Ace snapped pointing at the younger. "That's more than me!"

The two started bickering again and started wiping their stained parts on each other. Sabo watched them and let out a frustrated groan. He was thinking about confronting them and getting them to calm down, but he didn't want to get involved with the mess they were creating.

The two were so distracted that they went from fooling around on the sidewalks to the streets. A car was speeding down the road and was about to hit the two raven heads but luckily Sabo pushed them back on the sidewalk.

Sabo let out a relieved sigh but when he turned to check on his two brothers, he couldn't help but burst into laughter. The two of them were sitting in a puddle of mud and their clothing was completely stained brown.

Sabo continued to laugh but stopped when he felt the murderous intent. He started to run as the two got up. The two raven heads started to chase the blond down the road while screaming and shouting.

Even though Sabo probably should've been worried about getting caught, he could only think about one thing.

_It was obvious who won. _

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

"Sabo… do you love me?" Luffy asked.

"U-u-um, yeah! Of course!" Sabo stuttered with his cheeks turning red.

"Then… WHY WON'T YOU HUG ME?!" Luffy shouted. He leaped from where he stood and tried to hug Sabo, but Sabo quickly dodged and started to run.

Ace smirked and laugh to himself as he watched Luffy whining with arms open and trying to get Sabo in them. The boy kept shouting after the blond and cooing how he wanted a hug from his big brother.

Eventually Luffy tackled the blond and they both fell down on grass. Luffy's muddy body was latching onto a horrified Sabo and he was rolling on Sabo. Luffy also rubbed his dirtied cheek on Sabo's face and hair. Grass and dirt stained the blond's shirt and face.

Luffy got off and gave one of his largest grins at the half unconscious, sputtering blond on the ground.

Ace was in hysterics when he saw his brother on the floor slightly stuttering and blending in with the dirt. However, he stopped when Luffy looked at him with a mischievous grin and his eyes twinkled. After five seconds, Ace was running all over the city trying to keep out of Luffy's reach.

In the end, let's just say every resident in the city got the wrong idea since Luffy kept repeatedly shouting, "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>I don't care if it's like 5 words so R-E-V-I-E-W


End file.
